


Apple Turnovers

by avantegarda



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondolin, almost bromance, i have feelings about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantegarda/pseuds/avantegarda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a part of me that thinks Tuor and Maeglin could have been awesome friends, if things had gone differently.</p><p>Here’s a time when that almost happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Turnovers

What exactly a basket of pastries was doing on the table in the west wing sitting room, Maeglin wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he hadn’t eaten in five hours and those things smelled heavenly. There didn’t appear to be anyone nearby to come and claim them, so Maeglin decided that the rule of “finders keepers” applied in this case.

Biting into one, he discovered with delight that they were still warm, and Valar, were they good. Whoever made these must have picked the apples at the exact right time. Maybe they were a gift from some kind spirit to distract him from his cousin’s impending marriage.

Fifteen minutes later, he’d eaten the entire basketful.

As he was brushing the crumbs off his front, the door creaked open. Maeglin leapt to his feet. Maybe whoever it was wouldn’t notice he’d been stuffing his face with mysterious apple pastries, or it would be a servant who wouldn’t care.

Unfortunately, who he actually found himself facing was Idril’s new fiance.

“Oh, ah, afternoon, Maeglin,” said Tuor brightly. “Have you seen a basket of apple turnovers? I left it in here earlier…oh, look, there it is.” He glanced inside and frowned. “Say, Maeglin. You don’t know where they all went, do you?”

Maeglin fought to keep his face straight. “No idea. I suppose that’s what happens when you just leave things lying around, isn’t it.”

Tuor shrugged. “Suppose so. That’s all right, I can just make more. Guess someone just got some free pastries, then.” He grinned, and Maeglin quickly looked away, hoping Tuor hadn’t seen the faint twinge of guilt on his face.

The next evening, he returned to his rooms only to find a brand-new basket of apple turnovers outside his door.

As much as he didn’t want to, he ate every damn one.


End file.
